1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to storage containers for heated appliances, such as curling irons and small travel irons, and particularly to a heat resistant travel pouch for storing such appliances in luggage.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is frequently necessary or desirable to use a heated appliance, such as a curling iron or a small travel iron, while traveling. Often, the exigencies of travel do not permit sufficient time to allow the heated appliance to cool to room temperature before the appliance must be packed in a suitcase. It is therefore desirable to have a heat resistant travel pouch in which such appliances may be stowed for packing in luggage. Particularly in the case of curling irons, it is further desirable that such a travel pouch be adapted for conveniently storing the appliance at a location in a hotel or motel room where the appliance is likely to be used, viz., a bathroom equipped with a mirror. Several devices have been proposed for addressing these problems.
U.S. Des. Pat. No. 350,230, issued Sep. 6, 1994 to C.S. O'Brien, shows a curling iron cover resembling a sheath for carrying a single curling iron. The cover has a planar back and what appears to be rigid front and sides projecting from the back and forming a pocket which is open at the top and tapers to a narrow bottom. There appears to be a strap above the open top of the pocket.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 365,441, issued Dec. 26, 1995 to Drake et al., shows a curling iron pouch having a snap fastener, the top being open on either side of snap. The same device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,577,607, issued Nov. 26, 1996. The patent teaches that the pouch has a multi-layered construction, including two outer layers of a heat resistant nylon fabric and an inside layer of nonflammable, nonwoven, insulative batting material.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,570,792, issued Feb. 18, 1986 to K. S. Conway, teaches a travel case for curling irons in the form of a sheath composed of three layers,including an inner layer of a silicone sealed fabric used for ironing board covers, an outer layer made of a flexible material, and an intermediate layer of batting. The sheath has a flap which closes over the open end of the sheath and is secured by VELCRO. The power cord is secured by a ribbon which wraps around the sheathe and is secured by snaps or by a knot.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,973,019, issued Nov. 27, 1990 to Baird, et al., discloses an apparatus which includes a pair of spaced apart cylinders for holding curling irons which are mounted to a wall by a support bracket. U.S. Pat. No. 5,141,189, issued Aug. 25, 1992 to D.R. Andrew, teaches a curling iron holder with metallic base members which may be fastened to a wall or other fixed surface. The holder has a spring clip for holding the handle of the iron and a metallic heat shield or partial sleeve which surrounds the hot curling iron barrel without touching the barrel.
Less relevant devices include portable ironing pads, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,360,984, issued Nov. 30, 1982 to Ruttenberg (an ironing pad with a cover sewn to a film-foam polymer laminate) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,621,003, issued Nov. 4, 1986 to S. O'Kane (multi-layer pad having six layers of material), and pouches for carrying welding torches or electrodes, such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,660,610, issued Apr. 28, 1987 to D. L. McIntire III (pouch having three layers, two being made from canvas duck for strength and rigidity, and a middle layer of fiberglass batting) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,266,772, issued Nov. 30, 1993 to T. M. Reed (pouch with inner and outer receptacles made of suede leather).
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a travel pouch for heated appliances solving the aforementioned problems is desired.